How Can I Love You Heero version
by dafguerrero
Summary: Despues de tanto tiempo Relena se hace la misma pregunta ¿Heero volveria a su lado? Se lleva la sorpresa de que el regresara...


**How Can I Love You**

**Hola a todos los fanaticos de Gundam Wing. Me presento humildemente me llamo Dafguerrero me conocen como la escritora del Milori seguidora, de Acdemia Santuary, Guerras Doradas de nuestro querido Daniel el mejor escritor de esta pareja. **

**Tambien soy la que propuso el Milo y Relena una nueva pareja que jamas se ha visto en el universo de Gundam Wing. Tambien en menor medida de Sisifo y Relena. Hoy es les traigo mas acorde a Gundam Wing un Heero y Relena. Antes que nada debo explicarles un poco de amor a Gundam Wing. Yo he estado obsesionada con esta serie desde el 2007 cuando empeze a ver sus episodios en internet, fueron ya a mediados del 2008 siempre me gusto esta serie. Soy muy fanatica de Relena es una chica que a logrado lo que pocos, pero si le soy sincera Heero no me cae bien. Hago esto por ustedes mis fanaticos del universo Gundam que lo he tenido abandonado. Espero que mis lectoras frecuentes lean esto porque sere muy feliz. Principalmente las lectoras fanaticas de Heero y Relena. Pero quiero hacer esto para ustedes los fanaticos de Heero y Relena. Esto es un One Shot de lo que podria suceder si Heero no toma una desicion muy pronto. Podria Relena casarse con alguien mas. ¿Llegara a tiempo?**

**Ah si para mis lectoras del Milori, RegulusEuPhie, Sisifosha no es un How I Can Love You parte dos de Milo y Saori. Es otra pareja espero, que de verdad le den la oportunidad a mas Milo y Relena pues pienso seguir impulsando a esta pareja. Quizas un Sisifo y Relena tambien haga uno sin decir mas. Los dejo. Julian Solo de Saint Seiya saldra. **

**Los personajes de Gundam Wing y uno de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen solo la novela. Hare mi mayor esfuerzo**

**Reino De Sank. 8 De Noviembre Del Año 199 After Colony.**

Era una triste tarde de invierno de Noviembre en el pacifico Reino De Sank. En la mansion Peacecreaft. El panorama invernal que bañaba todo el pais pero especialmente el palacio de la mas grande gobernante del pais, era un precioso paisaje de invierno que pondria a cualquier persona feliz, nostalgica o tal vez triste por sus bellos paisajes congelados que le dan un precioso aire. Que te provoca sentarte a observar la nieve caer o simplemente sentarte e intentar recrear ese precioso paisaje que mostraba el clima. Pero los grandes ventanales del palacio que estaban cubiertos de nieve solo sirvieron para empeorar el animo de la princesa de dicho pais.

Relena camino con cierta prisa hasta uno de los grandes ventanales con una taza de chocolate caliente para observar el invierno queria observar el paisaje invernal disminuida el dolor que aquejaba su corazon, con cierta melancolia y dolor que siempre aquejaria su corazon. El siempre se iba de su lado la dejaba sola. A veces Relena se hacia la misma pregunta. ¿Porque Heero tenia que irse de su lado y dejarla sola? Es que realmente no entendia que el la hacia sufrir con esas huidas. Ella solamente queria que Heero la amara que se diera cuenta, que el era mas de lo que se daba credito. Era un hombre tantas virtudes que a lo mejor el no veia. Pero siempre sus diferentes roles los separaban. El era solamente un soldado que servia para la paz y ella una princesa que era importante para el mundo, para mantener el equilibrio.

Pero ella tambien tenia sentimientos unos que seguian intantos con los años, aun seguia amando a Heero.

- Heero ¿Donde estaras?-. Pregunto Relena con tristeza e observo el precioso paisaje, invernal de su mansion. No habia sabido nada de Heero desde hace mas de dos años. Duo no le ayudaba mucho, con sus palabras tan confusas. Siempre tenia un acertijo para ella eso le deprimia un poco.

Pero ella no queria seguir sufriendo ella queria iniciar una nueva vida, en donde Heero ya no tuviera cabida. Queria empezar a vivir lo que la vida le habia negado cuando ella era demasiado joven. E incluso se habia teñido el cabello castaño oscuro mas oscuro que su color de cabello original. Relena se lo habia cortado hasta los hombros se lo habia rizado un poco se ico un flequillo. Se veia diferente a lo habitual. Si Heero la viera sabria que ella habia cambiado bastante. Queria verse diferente.

Cuando la vieron en una de las tantas fiestas que ella asistia. Muchos se asombraron de su cambio tan radical nunca esperaron, que ella se tiñiera el precioso color rubio angelical. Que ella tenia para transformarme en la castaña madura que era. Nadie queria aceptar el cambio de ella, pero ella poco le importo. Ella queria dar ese cambio.

- ¿Crees que un cambio podras ocultar todo tu dolor?-. Hablo una voz de repente. Lo que obligo a Relena a levantarse, se volteo a ver cara a cara con los ojos del soldado perfecto.- Quizas ya era hora que le demostrara al mundo, que ya no soy la niñita que era antes Heero. ¿No lo crees?-. Sonrio Relena a Heero de forma suave.

- No creo que con esa nueva actitud llegue a lo que esperas Relena.- La sonrisa de Relena cayo-. Me lo dices tu. Sabes Heero aqui estamos a manos, mira yo no he cambiado solo soy producto de lo que tu me has hecho. Crees que dos años de abandono no se sienten en el corazon Heero. Dos años de abandono me sirvieron para darme cuenta de lo que me estoy perdiendo, de la vida. Muchas cosas Heero por estar... creyendo que entre los dos todavia hay una posibilidad... cuando en realidad no la hubo-. Los ojos de Relena se humedecieron.

- Tienes que entenderme Relena yo...-. Comenzo el-. ¿Yo que Heero? Es que no lo entiendes verdad. Acaso se necesita un atentado para que te des cuenta que estoy en peligro. Para que te preocupes por mi ¿Verdad?-. Admitio Relena. Heero guardo silencio ante las palabras de ella.- No lo entenderias Relena yo solamente soy un soldado perfecto... yo jamas podria hacerte feliz de eso estoy seguro.

- ¿Te has preguntando alguna vez en tu vida? Que tu presencia me hace muy feliz a mi, no me importa el pasado que tengas o cuantas muertes hayas quitado en tu vida. Yo se que en el fondo de esas defensas que tu siempre pones... hay alguien generoso, valiente, bondadoso y especialmente sincero. Eso es lo que todos vemos de ti Heero. No quiero que sigas siendo mas duro contigo mismo quiero. Que estes conmigo-. Lloro Relena. Para el asombro de Heero que se dio cuenta que la habia lastimado, trato de acercarse a una distancia prudente pero prefirio mantenerse donde estaba.

- Sabes que si viniste a hablar cosas vagas te ruego que ¿Por favor te vayas Heero? -. Le rogo ella al joven piloto para que la dejara sola. Pero Heero no le ico caso como siempre, desde que se conocieron. Pero el la atrajo a su regazo la abrazo con fuerza asombrando a Relena. Pero a la vez obligandola a derramar lagrimas en sus preciosos ojos.- Se que jamas estuve ahi para ti te prometo... que yo estare ahi para ti. Te prometo que esta vez no tratare de irme de tu lado-. Hablo Heero.

- Heero no quiero promesas con solo que estes a mi lado, es mas que suficiente para mi. Me hace feliz saber que viniste aca solo por mi-. Lloro feliz Relena. Heero le limpio las lagrimas con gentileza la beso con cariño.

Ahora el habia regresado ella no estaria mas sola. Los dos empezarian una nueva vida lejos de de las guerras, solo ellos dos. Heero sabia que el debia compensar el tiempo perdido que perdieron los dos en estos dos años que se habia desaparecido. Enseñarle a Relena cuanto la amaba y lo importante que era para ella.

Fin.


End file.
